Freewheeling bicycle hubs are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,211,548 to Frank W. Schwinn issued on Jun. 24, 1940 is directed to a freewheeling bicycle hub configuration. Freewheeling bicycle hubs are configured to enable rotation of the pedals to drive the rotation of the wheels while also allowing the wheels to rotate independent of the rotation of the pedals. This functionality enables the pedals of the bike to be held stationary while the wheels rotate as the bike coasts. Freewheeling bicycle hubs are also commonly referred to as coaster hubs.